


sunshine in an empty place

by dimensional_ghost



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, and then cry bc THE FEELS, do u ever just listen to a song and be like, oh this ship fits so much, shorter makes an appearance for 0.1 seconds, that was me writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensional_ghost/pseuds/dimensional_ghost
Summary: He knows there will be times when they’ll fight – Ash wants to stay in New York City and Eiji just wants him to be as safe as possible with him, back in Japan – and times when one of them will wind up hurting the other. It’s inevitable.But that’s okay.Eiji looks at Ash’s content, sleeping face and decides right then, right there, that he’ll protect that rare, genuine smile with his life, no matter what it takes.'As long as you’re here, in my arms,' he thinks, 'it’s okay.'
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	sunshine in an empty place

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! i was listening to oblivion by bastille and i was compelled to make a short asheiji drabble bc it's literally their song?? i suggest to listen to it while reading! enjoy (*´∇｀*)  
> (fun fact: the title is taken by another bastille song bc i love their stuff)

it’s snowing outside. The small snowflakes fall in a slow rhythm, dancing outside of Ash’s apartment.  
Eiji watches the tiny flakes twirl when a light wind blows softly. He shivers a little when he feels the cold air hit his face and thinks, _I really should’ve closed that window all the way before settling on the couch._

He tries to get up to close it, but the second he makes a move he hears a soft groan from his right and when he looks he sees Ash’s face, eyes closed and brows subconsciously furrowed because _apparently his pillow is trying to move from his designated spot and he will not accept that._  
Eiji has to try really hard to stifle a chuckle when Ash’s arm moves around his waist to hold him in place. _Okay, I get it. I’m not going anywhere._

Defeated, he just moves the blanket so that it covers the both of them – and not just Eiji – and lowers the volume of the TV program they hadn’t been paying much attention to, instead opting to fall asleep with their limbs tangled and a rare, content smile decorating Ash’s face.

In his half-asleep state, Eiji gazes at the man that’s currently on top of him – all he can really see are his golden hair and broad shoulders, because everything else is covered by the big tortilla blanket that they’re sharing. (Shorter had bought it for them as a joke some time ago. Eiji has to admit that it _is_ comfy – but he’ll never give Shorter the satisfaction of saying it out loud.) 

His hand moves up to the golden tuft of hair and starts smoothing it almost on instinct, and Eiji feels the corners of his lips move up into a smile when Ash sighs softly in contentment.

A few minutes pass just like that. Both relaxed in each other’s arms, Ash’s soft sighs filling Eiji with happiness as his hand moves over his blonde hair with gentle strokes.

He can’t remember the last time this 18-year-old boy slept without having to wake up from unforgiving nightmares in the dead of night. (Eiji is sure that those aren’t actually nightmares, but memories from his past that Ash is trying to bury deep into his heart and forget about. That’s why he never tells Eiji about them, no matter how many times the boy asks.)  
He remembers the choked crying and the muffled screams that Ash tries so hard to hide from him.  
Eiji doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to help him, except for comforting hands and gentle _‘it’ll be okay’_ s and _‘I’ll stay with you forever.’_

The only thing he wants, the thing he wants the most, is for the person he loves to find peace. He’s tired of feeling useless when the other boy shies away from him every time the things he had to suffer because of other people, _horrible, disgusting people,_ rise to the surface and-

_I don’t want to see that expression on your face anymore. You deserve so, so much._

Eiji closes his eyes and tries to shake the image of that crying, trembling boy out of his mind. 

_You deserve so much more, and yet you’re happy just staying with me._

His hand stills and the other one goes around Ash’s waist. With the TV now off and the white snowflakes stil falling ever-so-slow, time seems to freeze around them and there’s nowhere Eiji would rather be if not exactly where he is right now, holding the person he loves the most in his arms.

 _Please,_ he prays silently. _If you’re really out there, God, please let me always stay by his side._

He knows there will be times when they’ll fight – Ash wants to stay in New York City and Eiji just wants him to be as safe as possible with him, back in Japan – and times when one of them will wind up hurting the other. It’s inevitable.

But that’s okay. 

Eiji looks at Ash’s content, sleeping face and decides right then, right there, that he’ll protect that rare, genuine smile with his life, no matter what it takes. 

_As long as you’re here, in my arms,_ he thinks, _it’s okay._


End file.
